Solidad's Sister
by Summerflowers26
Summary: AU where Solidad has a younger half sister and she is also a coordinator. The others find out about her one day when she beats Solidad in a contest. Drew develops a crush on her right away, but starts to find she has problems that she runs from rather than works out. Can he help her stop running? (DrewxOC). *hints at eating disorders*
1. Chapter 1

"Just who is this girl anyways?" May asked as they watched the final battle of the contest. Solidad was battling a girl whom none of them had ever met, but she had a strange resemblance to the past top coordinator. This was the girl who had beaten Drew in the semifinals.

Drew could see Harley biting his lip. Either he was nervous that his girlfriend wasn't going to win or he knew who this mystery girl was. Or both. He decided to stay silent for now.

Solidad ended up losing. As the two coordinators went in to do their handshake, the girl threw her arms around Solidad, hugging her tightly. Solidad smiled, hugging the girl back. So they had to know each other.

"And that is it! Summer is the winner of this contest. The princess of Kanto, last year's Hoenn top coordinator, has beaten the queen of Kanto. These two siblings still share an intense rivalry after all these years!" the announcer said as Summer came back up to the main stage to get her ribbon.

"Siblings? Why didn't Solidad ever tell us about her sister? And she's a top coordinator too!" May rambled on, mostly to her boyfriend Brendan, as she normally did. Drew couldn't help but wonder how he hadn't heard of her, especially since she had won last year in his region.

The four got up, heading backstage to meet Solidad.

"Hey baby, you did great out there!" Harley said as soon as he saw her, running up to give her a hug.

"It was a good match, but I can't say I'm not a little disappointed," Solidad said, but she was smiling.

"Solidad, why didn't you ever tell us you had a sister?" May asked.

Solidad sighed as she shook her head. "Technically, we're only half-sisters. We didn't really grow up together. I saw her years ago when she was coordinating, but after two years she quit. Last year was her first year back into the contest scene. I actually didn't know she was coming to Johto until this contest."

"Sis!" Summer's voice called as she entered the backstage. She ran up to the group, smiling as she reached them. "That battle was amazing. I'm so glad it was you who I went up against in the finals. It's been so long." She seemed to be on a win high.

Now that Drew though about it more, the two did look a lot more alike than he had first thought. Summer had the same pink hair, but it was a lot shorter and wavier. But, they were also quite different. Summer's eyes were green while Solidad's were blue, and Summer was built skinner but with more muscle.

"Yeah, it has," Solidad said with a smile. "Summer, these are my friends and rivals. You already know Harley, but this is May and Drew."

"It's so nice to finally meet you both," Summer said as she looked at them both, but she looked at Drew a little longer, as if observing him. She looked about their age, if not a little older, so she must be younger than Solidad. If Drew had to guess, she looked about eighteen. Yet, she was a little short, while Solidad was quite tall.

"Shall we all go get dinner before the party tonight?" Harley asked. "I'm so happy, it's like we're all one big family again!"

"That sounds great!" May replied, already excited at the idea of food. Some things never change.

May lead the way, dragging Brendan behind her. Soledad and Harley followed, laughing to themselves. At least Solidad seemed to be in a good mood after her loss.

Drew turned to Summer, holding a rose out to her. He hadn't met any girl who deserved one of his roses in a long time. "You did great today, you and your Pokémon really do deserve that ribbon."

Summer looked confused at first, but then she smiled. "Solidad's told me about you. You won the grand festival two years ago in Hoenn. Thank you," she said. She took the rose from him, closing her eyes for a moment to smell it. "You did great too, your Rosealia is beautiful."

"Thanks," Drew said. "I didn't know you were a top coordinator as well."

"Yeah," she said, blushing slightly. "I was shocked when it happened too, after being out of the coordinating scene for so long. Shows what good intensive training can do."

The two of them walked side by side to the restaurant in a comfortable silence.

"So Summer, what did you do the two years you weren't coordinating?" May asked as they all sat at the restaurant.

"I was a professional dancer," Summer said, laughing. "I did a few music videos, but mostly just performed in shows all around Kanto and Sinnoh." That explained why she was so fit.

"That's so cool!" May said, but she was already digging into her food.

"I haven't had the chance to ask Summer, but why did you get back into coordinating?" Solidad asked.

Summer sighed. "It was turning into a pretty toxic environment for me. Plus, I missed adventuring with my Pokémon. As much as they love dancing, they love contests more."

Solidad gave Summer a concerned look, but decided to end the conversation there. Drew noticed that Solidad was watching Summer. He also noticed that Summer didn't eat that much.

Throughout dinner they all told stories of their adventures. Summer spoke the most, only because everyone wanted to know about her dance adventures.

After dinner, they each went back to their rooms in the Pokémon center to get ready for the party. Even after all these years, Drew hated the parties after every contest. Yet, he knew Solidad would chew him out later if he didn't at least go for a little bit.

Everyone else as there by the time he arrived, which was right on time. He wasn't sure why everyone wanted to be there so early. Except for May, who wanted to be the first to the buffet even though they had just eaten dinner a couple of hours ago.

"There he is!" Solidad said as he walked up to their group. She, Summer, and Harley all already had drinks in their hands. This was going to be a long night. The group continued talking while Summer walked over to Drew.

"Well, you clean up nice," she said with a smile.

"You too," Drew said as he looked at her. Her dress was short and red and looked great on her. It sparkled and the skirt was poofy. It would be great for dances involving spins, which is probably why she wore it.

"Welcome to the Cherrygrove City contest party!" the announcer from before said. Everyone clapped and cheered. "To start off, we'd like to welcome the four semifinalists to grab partners and grace us all with a first dance."

Harley quickly grabbed Solidad and rushed her off to the dance floor, their drinks forgotten on the table beside them. May, looking up from her food, ran over to Brendan.

Drew looked around the room, spotting plenty of fangirls looking for him. He sighed, not believing that after all these years, those girls still followed him. Actually, as he grew and began to look more mature the group only seemed to grow.

"Dance with me?" Summer asked suddenly. Behind her, Drew could see she had her own group of guys who wanted to dance with her.

"Sure," Drew said, holding out his hand. He was glad to have the escape from the fans too. "But you know you can't resist my charms."

Summer sighed in relief as she took it, setting her drink down on the table. He led the two of them onto the dance floor. As they walked up, the music began. "How good of a dancer are you?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't dance much," Drew said, remembering that she was a professional dancer.

"That's fine, I'll lead," she said with a smirk. Normally, he wouldn't have let a girl lead, but he knew he couldn't justify arguing with her. She was clearly more experienced.

They were silent as they began to dance. Drew used this as an opportunity to look at her again. Her hair was tied back like it was earlier, but it had flowers in it. Her face had little makeup on it, but it still seemed to shine. Sure, Solidad was pretty, but he hadn't felt attracted to her like he did now with her half-sister.

"So, no cold air between us even though I beat you today?" Summer asked, the smirk still on her face.

"Na, you deserved it. But, don't think I'll be that easy to beat next time," Drew said, giving her a smirk in return.

"Can't wait," Summer said with a smile. He wondered if she was going to the next contest in Violet City.

After the song ended, Drew was tapped on the shoulder. A guy who had participated in the contest but hadn't made it very far was behind him. "Mind if I step in?"

"Go ahead," Drew said, reluctantly letting go of Summer. He wasn't sure why, but she was calming to him. He normally didn't like dancing or touching people, but she had somehow easily slipped through his walls. Maybe he was lonely after traveling for so many years by himself. He pushed that thought aside; that was ridiculous.

He stood against a wall, watching as the two of them took over the dance floor. This guy knew how to dance, and that's probably why he had asked Summer. The two captured every eye in the room as they danced a lindy hop style that involved a lot of spinning and lifting. She seemed to enjoy it.

After the dance, which many people cheered for, Summer disappeared into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm worried about Summer, Drew," Solidad said suddenly. Drew looked up at her as she looked for Summer. "I know she's grown up and changed since I last saw her. I mean, hell it's been years since I've seen her in person."

"Then what's wrong?" Drew asked, also looking for Summer in the crowd.

"I don't know. Something just doesn't seem right. She looks skinner than she did before," Solidad said with a sigh. "Keep an eye on her, will ya?"

"Why me?" Drew asked, his face blushing slightly. He hoped the dim lights hid it from her.

"I know you Drew," Solidad said, laughing. "You don't like many girls, but I know you like her. Even if you haven't realized it yet," Soledad paused, looking at him. "You know, she's strangely your type. Sassy, stubborn, doesn't really like being around people."

Drew didn't say anything, but went back to looking at the dance floor. Any try of denial would only result in her teasing him more. He doubted he could really like a girl that he had met today. He hardly knew anything about her. Yet, from the few times they had talked, he found he really enjoyed hearing what she had to say.

"See you later Drew," Solidad said before disappearing. "Have some fun tonight!"

About ten minutes later, Summer reappeared at Drew's side, a new drink in her hand. "You know, these parties are always lame besides the free booze."

Drew didn't reply, so she just leaned against the wall, sipping her drink in silence. Drew was surprised she stayed next to him most of the night, even though he didn't say much. Every once in a while she'd go and get another drink, dance a little, or talk to someone. She seemed to like the social scene about as much as he did. They did make small talk, mostly talking about the contest.

The two realized that it was time to leave when Solidad and Harley came over to them, both so drunk they could hardly stand. Drew sighed. Solidad only got this drunk when she lost, or when Harley encouraged her.

"Hey sis, time to head back to your room, okay?" Summer said as she grabbed Solidad's waist, putting Solidad's arm over her shoulder. She shot a look at Drew, telling him to get Harley.

Drew sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was help Harley, let alone touch him. He knew he didn't have a choice though.

The trip back to the Pokémon center was slow. Harley wanted to stop to touch everything, and Summer had a hard time leading Solidad since she was pretty tipsy herself.

Once the two got them back into their room, they headed back down to the lobby.

"Does she get that drunk often?" Summer asked, looking concerned.

"No, not really," Drew shrugged. Summer looked a little relieved.

"Wait, what do you mean you're out of rooms?" May asked loudly.

Drew looked, seeing May and Brendan standing at the counter, talking to nurse Joy.

"I'm sorry, but with the contest here, the rooms filled up quickly," Nurse Joy said. Drew sighed. It was just like May, even after all these years, to make the same dumb mistakes.

"Here, they can take my room," Summer said as she walked up to the counter, holding out her room key.

"Are you sure?" Nurse Joy asked, looking uncertain.

"Yeah. Espeon will grab my bag," Summer said. As if hearing her name, Espeon appeared out of Summer's small purse. She made a noise before teleporting. A few seconds later, she reappeared, Summer's backpack by her side.

"Thank you so much Summer!" May said, giving her a hug.

"Just be more responsible next time, okay?" Summer said, laughing.

After getting the key, May and Brendan left. Drew walked up to Summer, shaking his head. "Now where are you going to sleep? You can't possibly leave tonight with how drunk you are, and you don't really want to sleep on the couches out here."

Summer shrugged. "I'll just sneak back into Solidad's room."

"Come on, you can sleep in my room," Drew said, shaking his head again.

"Thanks," Summer said, laughing.

The two walked back to Drew's room. He opened the door, letting her in first. After grabbing his sweats, he went into the bathroom to change. By the time he came back out, Summer was leaning against the kitchen counter. She had changed from her dress to pj shorts and a t-shirt. She had water in a wine glass in one hand, a piece of bread in the other. Drew had to look away to avoid staring at her.

"You can take the bed," Drew said as he put his things in his bag. "I'll probably leave before you wake up, and you'll want something comfy to lay in while you suffer through that hangover tomorrow."

"I won't be hungover and I'll probably leave just as early as you. It's your room, you take the bed," Summer said. She took another bite of the bread. She seemed to have sobered up pretty quickly.

"How can you be sure of that?" he asked, walking up to her.

"Bread and water, perfect hangover preventers. Plus, I took some pain medication and vitamins. I'll be fine, I didn't drink that much," she said with a shrug. Drew, not knowing much about drinking besides seeing Solidad and Harley suffer after contests wasn't sure if her plan would work or not.

"Just take the bed," Drew said with a sigh. "I'm trying to be a gentleman." He was tired and ready to sleep. The last thing he needed was to argue with a cute, drunk, stubborn girl. He knew she could beat him in an argument at this point.

"Make me," she said. She took a sip of her water, her eyes never breaking contact with his.

Drew walked up to her, taking the bread and the water and placing them on the counter beside her. As he grabbed her hips to lift her, he felt her leg wrap around his waist, trapping him. Thinking he had physical strength over her failed when he remember how fit she was from dancing.

"It's not that easy to move me," Summer said, smirking. Her hair was down now. It was messy and fell into her eyes, but it made her look insanely cute.

"Then we're both stuck. Aren't you tired and ready for bed?" Drew asked, trying to think of a way to distract her to get her to loosen her hold on him.

"Nope," Summer said, popping the p. She was observing him, not allowing her focus to break. Sighing, he realized he might as well admit defeat.

"Fine then," Drew said as he leaned down and began to kiss her neck. He felt her stiffen at first, so he continued, pulling her closer to him. After a few seconds her hand appeared on his neck, running her hand through his hair. She seemed a little more relaxed now, but she still had a firm hold on him.

Drew decided to abandon his plan completely and instead moved up so he was kissing her. She quickly responded, kissing him back. Drew lifted her up, setting her on the counter. She wrapped her other leg around his waist, pulling him closer.

Drew couldn't think as he kissed her, his thoughts going too quickly. She tasted like alcohol and bread, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was kiss her. This strange girl he had meet today. This girl he hardly knew. He couldn't believe she had captivated him so quickly. Damn Solidad was right.

He was pulled back into reality when she pulled away. "Alright, now I'm ready for bed," she said, laughing. Drew looked at her, noticing that her eyes were looking heavy. She yawned as Drew picked her up.

"Good," he said as he set her onto the bed. He tried to get up, but she used her legs to throw him onto the bed beside her.

"So, go to bed," she said, but Drew had his arms around her before she could get up and move to the couch.

"Fine. Good night Summer," Drew said, also yawning. He slipped one of his arms under her neck, using the other to pull her close to him. He wasn't much of a cuddler, but she seemed to fit in comfortably against him.

"Good night Drew," she whispered as she rested her head on his chest. She was out in seconds.

Drew couldn't help but chuckle as he closed his eyes. After all the excitement today, he too quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer woke up first the next morning to her Espeon licking her face. She laughed before realizing that Drew was beside her, still asleep. So much for waking up before her and leaving. Before she could react, Espeon was licking Drew's face too. He woke up, rubbing his face in confusion.

"Sorry, Espeon does that to wake me up in the morning," Summer said, laughing.

"Well, good morning to you too Espeon," Drew said, rubbing Espeon's head.

"Espy!" she said happily before running off towards her food bowl.

"So, she just comes out of her pokéball whenever she pleases?" Drew asked as he stretched, slowly waking up more.

"She's hardly in it, but yeah," Summer said. She moved to get up, but Drew pulled her back against him.

"Wait, I haven't said good morning yet," Drew said with a smirk. He drew her in closer, kissing her softly. Summer smiled as she kissed him back, before jumping over him and standing up.

"Now come on sleepy head, we should get moving," Summer said, stretching.

Drew sighed. As much as he wasn't one for lying in bed all day, he wouldn't have minded if she were there. "But I was so comfy," he said.

She laughed as walked over to where her backpack was. He hoped she didn't think this was a weird onetime thing. He wasn't sure what he wanted, but he knew he wanted to hang out with her, and kiss her, more.

"Well, do you at least have time to get breakfast with me?" Drew asked as he got up.

He noticed she froze, just for a second. "I'm not much of a breakfast person," she said, seeming like she was choosing her words carefully. "But, coffee would be nice."

"Okay," Drew said with a small smile. It didn't seem like his place to question her on this, so he'd just enjoy the time he got to spend with her.

"So, why Johto?" Drew asked once they had taken a seat at the café with their coffees. "Did you know Solidad was going to be here?"

"No, actually I didn't," she replied, laughing. "I just love the region. Hoenn and Johto have always been my favorite places to travel. It's been years since I've been here so I figured why not? But what about you? I know last year you were in Sinnoh with everyone else."

"I don't know. I've been to every region with contests and I won the grand cup in Hoenn already. May really wanted to come back to Johto and we all seemed to follow," Drew said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm glad you did," she said with a smile that caused Drew to blush softly. "It is nice to have decent rivals again. Who knows, maybe Solidad and I will become close again."

Solidad. Right. She was going to tease Drew for the rest of his life if she ever found out what happened last night.

"Where are you headed next? There's a contest in two weeks in Violet City," Drew asked.

She did it again, freeze slightly for a second until she regained control of herself. "Well, I'm not sure. This is just the start of the season and I already have one ribbon, so I may sit that one out and train for a while," she said before taking a sip of her coffee.

Drew could tell there were a lot of things she was hiding. Every time she froze, she was thinking of a way to respond without exposing something. He understood why she didn't tell him, they had just met yesterday. He still couldn't help but be worried about her.

"I think I'm gonna head there," Drew said. "I've got to catch up to you, after all."

She laughed. The two finished their coffees and headed outside.

"So, I may see you in Violet city. Gotta keep tabs on everyone, right?" she said as the reached the outskirts of the city. It seemed as if she were heading a different way than Drew.

"Yeah. Here, let's exchange numbers so we can update each other on contests and stuff," Drew said, taking out his poke navigator.

"Alright," she said, smiling. They exchanged numbers.

"See you soon then," Drew said. He wanted to kiss her goodbye, but he wasn't sure what she was thinking, or even what he was thinking.

She stepped forward, as if reading his mind, and kissed him softly. He smiled as he kissed her back. "Bye, Drew," she said, giving a wave before turning and heading down the road.

Drew couldn't help but smile as he waved after her before heading his way.

He was a little disappointed when he didn't see her in Violet city. Then again, the contest hadn't begun yet and she did say she probably wasn't going to compete in it. Still, he half wished she was going to show up.

May and her boyfriend weren't here. Solidad was, which sadly meant Harley was too. He still wasn't used to them dating.

"Hey!" Summer said as she ran into the backstage area.

"Summer!" Solidad said, smiling as her sister ran up to her, hugging her tightly.

"I came to wish you all good luck!" Summer said once she let go of her sister. "And to observe the competition of course."

"Summer dear, where's my hug?" Harley asked, frowning. He smiled once Summer gave him a hug.

"Summer!" a voice said behind us.

Summer turned and froze as she saw the guy standing behind her. "Luke," she said, glaring at him. "You know, you can't be back here unless you're competing."

"I'm security," the guy said, showing his badge. "I'm guessing that means you're competing?" he asked, smirking.

"Uh, well," Summer stumbled.

"So, how have you been?" he asked, walking closer to her.

"Stay away from me," she said, stepping backwards. Since she moved towards Drew, he instinctually put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"No need to be so bitter Summer," the guy said, laughing. He turned to look at Drew and frowned. "So, is this your boyfriend or just another guy you're screwing? Either way, hope he knows you're going to break his heart sooner or later."

"Shut up! You have no right to comment on my life or my choices!" Summer said, breaking away from Drew's grasp and walking up to the boy. "Go away and leave me alone. I don't want to see you."

"Fine. Fine. I'll go, for now. Bye Summer," the boy said, fixing his security hat and walking away. Drew didn't like that he said "for now." It sounded like a threat.

Summer didn't say anything for a few seconds before she turned back to the three. "Well, good luck you three!" she said with a fake smile.

"Who was that Summer?" Solidad asked.

"No one," Summer said softly. "I should go before the contest starts. I'll see you all afterwards!" she quickly turned, rushing out of the room.

"There is so much she isn't telling me," Solidad said with a sigh. "I mean, I haven't always been the best older sister. I'm worried though. It seems like she's hiding from her past and it's coming back to haunt her."

"Sol, as important as this is, you need to get your head in the game. The contest is starting soon. She wouldn't want you to lose on her behalf," Harley said, pulling her into a hug.

Drew sighed, knowing he also had to take Harley's advice. Being worried about her wouldn't help him now. If she were still around later, he could try to talk to her about it. But for now, it was time to perform.

Drew was waiting in the backstage area alone as he waited to go against Harley in the final round. He had barely beaten Solidad in the last match. He had about a minute until he had to go on when he felt arms go around his neck, covering his eyes.

"Guess who!" Summer said, laughing as she pulled him closer to her.

"Hey," Drew said, turning around to look at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said, shrugging. "Just some dumb guy I haven't seen in years."

"Is that why you were reluctant to come to this city?" Drew asked.

"Yeah. Then I thought it was so unlikely that I'd run into him if I came just for the contest and left right after. Seems like I was wrong. He probably saw the stream of the first contest and knew I was back in the region participating in contests," Summer sighed. "But that doesn't matter now. What matters is that you need to kick Harley's ass in this battle."

They heard the announcer welcome the crowd back. It was time for Drew to get onstage.

"I came to wish you good luck, since I didn't really get to talk to you earlier," Summer said. She leaned forward, kissing his cheek. "Good luck. Now go win."

Drew ended up winning against Harley. He smirked as he was awarded his ribbon. He couldn't wait to rub it in May's face, just like the old days.

As he walked backstage, Summer was the first person to attack him with a hug.

"You did great!" she said, laughing. He smiled as he hugged her back. He looked around, seeing a lot of jealous fangirls glaring at Summer.

"Thanks, it was all thanks to your encouragement," he said.

She leaned back so she was still holding onto him but looking at his face. "And the fact that I wasn't participating," she said with a smirk.

"Oh sure," Drew said before he pulled her in for a kiss. That really got the fangirls screaming.

They separated and she gave him a questioning look. He shrugged. She smiled and rolled her eyes. He let go of her when he heard Solidad's voice.

"You did great Drew!" Solidad said as she walked up, Harley not with her. He was probably sulking somewhere.

"Thanks Sol," Drew said. She either didn't see the kiss, or was choosing not to comment on it.

"I've got to go take care of sad Harley, but I'll see you both at the party tonight?" Solidad asked as she looked at them both.

"I think I'm gonna head out actually. No need to stick around, you know?" Summer said as she twirled the end of her hair with her finger. Solidad gave her a look, but chose not to comment for now.

"I may skip this one too. Parties aren't really my thing," Drew said.

"Well, then I'll see you both at the next contest," Solidad said before walking away. Drew was glad she didn't try to argue with them.

"So, do you have time to get dinner before you leave?" Drew asked, turning back to Summer.

"I don't know, we're going to get pounced on by reporters all night, sounds kind of annoying," Summer said, laughing.

"How about we go back to my room then and order room service," Drew said, wrapping an arm around her waist as they made their way to the door. Drew constantly got stopped as people congratulated him, but he continued on.

"Now that's a good plan," Summer said.


End file.
